Johnny Ghost
'''Johnny Ghost '''is an American paranormal investigator, part of the Paranormal Investigators Extraordinaire (or P.I.E.). He has an Apprentice named Johnny Toast. Johnny Ghost has also chased props running around live. Johnny has also investigated Jimmy Casket's asylum with the Acachalla family. He has Ornithophobia, the fear of birds, and possibly also suffers from multiple personality disorder. Johnny Ghost is Jimmy Casket and Gregory.Gregory, although he may not know it. He transforms into him when he is threatened, as shown in raptor player model mod, and when he bleeds, as shown in one of the Creepypasta videos (the " Creepypasta College " video), similar to how Papa Acachalla changes into Jose Jose Jose Jose. Johnny is said to maybe be Billy's true father but his may be false due to the plot twist in Another Minecraft Tale episode 26 that said Maxwell Acachalla maybe Billy's true father. Consequently, depending on if Billy and Yakface are biological sibling or if they are adopted siblings and if Ghost is Billy's real father he may also be Yakface's father. Personality Johnny Ghost is very level-headed most of the time, although he does respond to danger. He studies paranormal activities, hence he knows a lot about such things. When around Johnny Toast, he acts braver than usual. He acts like a mentor figure to Johnny Toast, teaching Toast as he goes on. For an unknown reason, he is deathly afraid of Birds But Johnny Toast helps him with his fear. But he also says "Birds Eat You!". Relationships Johnny Toast Johnny Toast is Ghost's assistant and apprentice. Johnny Ghost usually finds himself teaching Toast about paranormal activities. They are both good friends, despite Johnny Ghost being a bit jealous that Toast is "the fan favorite." Aimee Due to a misunderstanding, Aimee has a crush on Johnny Ghost. She likes him because he is smart. However, Johnny Ghost is afraid of Aimee since some of her actions can make her seem like a stalker at times. Like Johnny Toast, he's had nightmares of her. Jimmy Casket When Johnny Ghost is threatened, he turns into Jimmy Casket. When he turns back to normal, he remembers nothing about being Jimmy Casket. Gregory.Gregory Johnny Ghost sometimes turns into Gregory.Gregory, but this rarely happens. Trivia *Since he is Gregory.Gregory, who is a ghost, it is ironic that he is a paranormal investigator. *He might be Gregory as Venturian said. *He has ornithophobia. *Johnny Ghost has a (short, but intro-worthy) third appearance in a horror map that starts with, "Hello, I'm Johnny Ghost, paranormal investigator..." in a scared voice. *He is the principal of Creepypasta college. Strange, because in the creepypasta western video, he said he would have to kill the creepypastas if he found out they were paranormal. * His hair is really messy. * He has nightmares about Aimee * He and Johnny Toast went to Loch Ness in Scotland after checking out the mysterious deaths at the Acachalla Residence to investigate Paranormal activities there. At Scotland, Johnny Toast met his twin brother and his clone and Johnny Ghost regained his memories about Jimmy Casket. * Johnny Ghost's new model is Simon , from the game Cry of Fear. Ironic, because Cry Of Fear is a game about demons and generally ghostly objects. * Once, when fighting the Toilet Toucher,he indirectly caused the Chernobyl incident. *He once removed a level 5 poltergeist truck from the Acachalla's house. * He may have M.P.D (Aka Multiple personality disorder) Category:Character Category:Gmod Category:Garry's Mod Category:Johnny Ghost Category:Poltergeist Hunters Category:Villians Category:Jimmy Casket Category:The Possible Ghost/Casket/Gregory Family Category:Protagonist/Antagonist Category:Roleplay Category:Male Category:Knifes Category:Ghost Category:Father Category:Serial killer Category:Maniacs Category:Parent Category:Psycho